


Word Vomit

by nerdygurl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, First Time, Little plot, M/M, Porn, Scent Kink, Smut, blowjob, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygurl/pseuds/nerdygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally spills his feelings for Derek, and smuttiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Vomit

Derek stared Stiles down from the passenger seat of the Jeep, sitting outside Derek’s falling down house. “I’m sorry, did you just say you’re in love with me? Or am I hallucinating?”

Stiles could barely manage to make eye contact with the hot but beyond intimidating man beside him. The word vomit had finally come out. He didn’t mean for it to happen, but it finally had.

Stiles made a feeble attempt at formulating a response, only getting out, “Well… I, you know… um… yeah,” before Derek silenced him by putting his hand on Stiles’ face, his thumb just brushing the lower of Stiles' slightly parted lips.

Stiles only had a second to stare at Derek in confusion before his confusion was replaced by shock when Derek suddenly pulled Stiles face maybe an inch from his own. Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes briefly searching for the emotion Stiles now so openly displayed on his face. In searching, he found nothing but desire matching his own, so Derek slowly closed the space between them meeting Stiles’ lips in a soft, perfect kiss.

Stiles was so shocked at this sudden tenderness being displayed by Derek freaking Hale that it took him a second to realize that Derek had pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked into Derek’s, seeing a look of, dare he even think it, affection, and maybe a little fear. Derek furrowed his brow and opened his mouth and asked, “This is what you want, right?”

Stiles was beginning to process what was happening in real time, so he responded only a second or two later, “Oh hell yes,” grabbing Derek’s face and quickly pulling him into a more heated, passionate kiss.

Derek responded by turning his body fully into the kiss and wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist as well as he could in the uncomfortable space. He coaxed Stiles’ lips open in painfully slow strokes of his tongue, Stiles granting him entrance.

They continued this dance for barely a minute when Derek pulled away again. Without saying a word, he got out of the car. Stiles couldn’t help but think in this brief moment, “Oh god, of course he doesn’t want me, why would he?” The thought was almost immediately wiped out of his head when Derek came around to the driver’s side, opened the door, and said, “I can’t get close enough to you in the car.”

Derek then turned around and started walking toward his house. He called back to Stiles, “You coming?” and Stiles practically fell out of the Jeep, unable to get out fast enough.

He caught up to Derek just inside the front door where in less than a second Derek had the door shut and Stiles pinned to the nearest wall in what was no doubt a display of his supernatural strength.

Stiles barely had time to catch his breath before Derek, just a hint of red showing in his desire-filled eyes, tilted Stiles’ chin up with one of his strong hands and immediately started licking, kissing, and sucking Stiles’ neck. Stiles leaned back more, giving Derek access to as much skin as possible.

Derek hummed a little as he moved on a torturous path around Stiles’ neck, occasionally moving to suck on Stiles’ ear lobes or collarbones. Stiles could feel himself getting harder with each kiss and suck, not to mention Derek was grinding their hips together in a painfully sexy rhythm. 

Derek pulled back for only a split second to just quite literally rip Stiles’ shirt off. He returned only to add Stiles’ nipples and abdomen into the rotation. When he kneeled and began tenderly kissing Stiles lower abdomen, nuzzling the little hairs leading down south, Stiles felt like he was about to explode. That’s when the word vomit came out again.

“I… wow I can’t believe this is happening. I would have guessed you would kill me before you would hook up with me. I-” Derek silenced him by caressing Stiles’ ass and kissing that spot just below his hip bone, right above his jeans.

“Oh god Der…” Stiles trailed off, unable to form a coherent thought. He had no idea what a turn on that little spot could be. He was painfully hard now, his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open, hands running through Derek’s perfect spiky hair. Suddenly, there was no more mouth on his hip and no hands on his ass, so Stiles opened his eyes only to find Derek on his feet again and staring Stiles down.

Derek began to speak, his voice sounding only slightly like a growl, “You have no idea, do you?”

Stiles came back down to earth just long enough to say, “No idea? About what?”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, squeezing him as close as possible, their hardness even more evident than before. He leaned in, lips brushing against Stiles’ ear, and whispered, “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Stiles, still not even close to comprehending this porno he was currently living, breathed out, “I guess not,” with the not-so-hidden intention that he wanted Derek to describe it in rather great detail. 

Once again, Derek was manhandling Stiles, pulling (more like carrying) him up the stairs to a bedroom with nothing but a simple queen bed, night stand, and dresser. Stiles thought he must have bought it after the fire just to have a place to sleep. Before he could feel upset about that thought, Derek not-so-gently pushed Stiles onto the bed, pulled his own shirt off, and with another flash of red in his eyes, he pinned Stiles underneath him.

“What you don’t know,” Derek began whispering in Stiles’ ear again, while grinding into him, “Is how incredible you smell to me.”

With just a hint of sarcasm and some genuine curiosity, Stiles mumbled, “Is that some crazy alpha werewolf thing?”

Derek looked up, only briefly rolling his eyes at Stiles’ sarcastic tone, and kissed Stiles passionately. He pulled away from the kiss, only to begin a new torturous route down Stiles’ body.

He pressed a wet kiss on Stiles’ neck and said, “Every person has a unique scent, Stiles.”

He continued, gently dragging his sharp teeth down Stiles’ chest, “Your scent is fucking incredible,” and Stiles could feel Derek’s smile against his skin.

Stiles moaned almost embarrassingly loudly, but he didn’t care. He choked out, “Oh yeah? What do I smell like?”

Derek hummed as he sucked a mark just above Stiles’ belt and said, “It’s hard to describe. I can tell you one thing, for fuck’s sake Stiles, you always smell like sex.”

Stiles lifted his head and stared down at Derek with a look of confusion and arousal, and Derek made no effort to hide how turned on he was. He stood up only briefly to pull off Stiles’ shoes, then socks, then pants, and finally his boxers. Derek stared at the man sprawled across his bed and quickly returned to his place on top of him. He moved down Stiles’ body with a new sense of urgency, pressed a few almost frantic, messy kisses to the inside of Stiles’ thighs before running his tongue from the base of Stiles’ dick to the head.

“Ohhh fuckkk,” Stiles let out, and Derek began sucking him off. After only maybe thirty seconds of Derek licking and sucking Stiles’ cock, Stiles breathed out, “Hey if we’re gonna, you know, do this, you’re gonna have to get to it... because the virgin in me is not going to last much longer.”

Derek looked up at him with a look that said nothing but, "Fuck yeah,” but instead of going right to it, he said, “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Stiles saw a genuine concern in Derek’s eyes. Derek actually cared that Stiles was ready. And just like that Stiles was sure, he stumbled over the words, “My god I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Derek could no longer contain himself and now he had no reason to do so. He flipped Stiles over in one swift motion, and he reached for the nightstand where he grabbed a gold foil packet and a little blue bottle. He clumsily lubed up one of his fingers and began probing Stiles’ entrance. He pushed in and began fucking Stiles with his finger. Stiles felt a little uncomfortable at first, but when Derek arched that finger just right and brushed Stiles’ prostate, Stiles felt like he just might explode.

He let out swear after swear, having never felt such intense pleasure. Derek inserted a second finger, and after only a few more pushes, Stiles choked out, “Fuck, Derek, I’m ready, do it.”

Derek got up and got his shoes, pants, and boxers off as fast as possible, throwing them across the room. He frantically put the condom on, quickly lubing his cock. He pulled Stiles to the edge of the bed so that Stiles was on his hands and knees and he was standing right behind his perfect ass. Derek rubbed the head of his cock on Stiles’ entrance, eliciting a moan from both of them. He began slowly, but after just a few thrusts he was pounding into Stiles, who showed nothing but pure pleasure with the look on his face and the way he pushed back onto Derek in time with his thrusts.

He adjusted the angle to be sure he hit Stiles’ prostate every time, and the change was evident in Stiles crying out, “Fuck, Derek, I’m so close.”

Derek leaned down and started kissing Stiles’ neck and back, not changing the rhythm of the thrusts. Derek bit down on Stiles shoulder, just hard enough to reach that point between pleasure and pain, but gentle enough not to break the skin, and Stiles was undone. He unwound into the greatest orgasm of his life, or anyone’s life, he thought. Just two more thrusts and Derek reached his precipice with Stiles.

Stiles fell onto the bed, sure he wouldn’t be able to move for days. Derek collapsed on top of him, pressing tender kisses to Stiles’ neck and the bite mark on his shoulder. Derek rolled off of him so they were both laying on their sides facing each other. He pulled Stiles as close as he could, kissing him deeply.

They drifted off to sleep wrapped together, still quite messy. Stiles awoke a while later to find Derek watching him, with a look of calm contentment on his face. Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes and said, no hint of joking in his voice, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.”

Stiles grinned. Derek kissed him lightly. “And by the way,” Derek said, “I might just be a little bit in love with you too.”

Stiles smiled brightly. His smile changed to a cheeky grin when he got up and said, “Shower?” and all Derek could say was, “Oh hell yes.”


End file.
